Pups Save The Dog Show (part 2)
Our story continues at the new Adventure Bay Arena where the first Annual Adventure Bay Dog Show is wrapping up its first day. Hundreds of dogs are being taken to their kennel areas to be fed and bed down for the night. Still sitting in the middle of the main ring is the beautiful Charles Crumpett Trophy in its glass case. The building is emptied for the night and only a few lights remain on inside. Up above the ring hiding in the video boards are our two would-be jewel thieves. "See, I told you they wouldn't leave that trophy guarded at night" our lead burglar tells his cohort. "Yeah, but what about the security cameras" the other asks. "No problem" the first thief says, "I'll put pictures of the trophy in front of the cameras so the guards will think they're still looking at the trophy" he tells the other. Back at the Crumpett estate, Mr. Crumpett is hosting an outdoor reception for the participants of the dog show. Also on hand are Mayor Goodway and Ryder (in a shirt and tie). Mr. Crumpett approaches the stage and motions for everyone to come to the stage. "Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen" Crumpett starts. "Let me welcome you to the first Annual Adventure Bay Dog Show" he continues. He then asks Mayor Goodway to come up to the microphone and say a few words. Afterwards, refreshments are served and the guests begin to mingle amongst themselves. Ryder notices that Mr. Crumpett's two guard dogs, Baron and Baroness are not by Crumpett's side. Ryder goes over and asks his Grandfather, "Mr. Crumpett, where are your dogs?" Crumpett replies "Not to worry Ryder, there over at the arena making sure the trophy is safe". Ryder nods and walks away. Over at the lookout, the pups are watching TV while Tundra, Skye and Princess put their little ones to bed. "Aw mom, do we have to go to bed now?" Shadow and Dylan ask Princess while she's tucking in CJ and Summer. "What if Uncle Ryder needs us?" Shadow asks. "I'm sure he'll call if he needs us" Princess replies, "now off to bed you two" she continues. Shadow and Dylan reluctantly climb in their beds and Princess tucks them in as well. "Sleep tight my little ones" Princess says as she turns out the light and closes the door. Tundra walks over to Princess after she's put here three pups to bed. "The pups were sure wound up today" Tundra says as they walk down the hall to the TV room. "Oui" Princess replies, "they were so excited about the dog show" she continues as they walk over to their mates and lie down next to them. They are soon joined by Skye, who has put Ace and Lani to bed as well. "Those two" Skye says as she settles in next to Chase, "They wanted to hear a bedtime story". The other dogs laugh and go back to the movie. Back at the arena, our two thieves are climbing down a rope from the video boards and are suspended about six inches from the trophy. "It even more beautiful up close" thief number 2 says. The other thief uses a glass cutter to open the top of the trophy case. Just then, a low growl is heard from all directions. "What was that?" the thieves seem to say in unison. Just then, from out of the darkness, two shadows leap into the air and using their powerful teeth, cut the ropes above the thieves and they fall down to the ground. As the two thieves get up, they come face to face with Baron and Baroness. "Nice doggies" one of the thieves says, "here, have a treat". Thief number one takes two dog treats and tosses them in the direction of the would-be attackers. The dogs just let the treats fall to the ground and start to walk towards the thieves. "If we move, were dog food" thief number 2 says. The next thing they see is two dogs leaping on top of our thieves and pinning them down to the ground, teeth barred. Just then, the lights in the arena come on and the security guards run over. "Don't move" the guards yell. The lead guard calls the dogs to his side and our thieves are cuffed and escorted to jail. At the estate, Jeeves receives a call from the security office regarding the attempted theft. "I will inform Mr. Crumpett immediately" Jeeves replies and hangs up. Jeeves then walks out to the table where Mr. Crumpett, Mayor Goodway, and Ryder are seated. Jeeves whispers the report to Mr. Crumpett and he starts to laugh very hard. "Is everything all right Mr. Crumpett?" Mayor Goodway asks. Crumpett tells his guests that two jewel thieves tried to steal the trophy from its case tonight, but Baron and Baroness stopped them cold". "Wow" Ryder exclaims, "It was a good thing they were there". Crumpett continues to say that "the thieves were going to be very disappointed when they got the trophy out of the building" when asked why, Crumpett explains the trophy was a copy of the real one, which is sitting in his vault". Everyone has a good laugh and the party continues into the night. The next morning, Ryder and the pups are back at the arena watching the dog show. The pups have made friends with some of the dogs competing in the show and are cheering on their favorites. Finally, it's time for the Best In Show competition and the seven group winners enter the ring to thunderous applause. The finalists are the German Shepherd (Herding), Labrador Retriever (Sporting), Siberian Husky (Working), Dalmatian (Non-Sporting), Bull Terrier (Terrier), Basset Hound (Hound) and Toy Poodle (Toy). After careful judging and consideration, the judge approaches the seven finalists, flanked by Mr. Crumpett and Mayor Goodway. Next to Crumpett is the trophy (the real one) being carried by a guard. The judge announces "The winner is the Basset Hound" to thunderous applause. The pups just look at each other and say "WHAT?" Ryder then looks at his pups and says "Don't worry guys, you're my best in show dogs". The pups then climb all over him. Ladsone Editor's Note: Since Dalmatian and Bulldog are in the same classification, I had to pick one or the other. L/ONE